With promotion of high-definition digital media content, including popularization of a high-definition/ultra high-definition video format (720 progressive scan (p), 1080p, 4 kilo (K), 8K), a three-dimensional (3D) high-quality/lossless audio format, and the like, an increasing number of new wired and wireless high-definition audio and video transmission technologies and interface standards emerge in the market. For example, wired technologies, such as High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), DISPLAYPORT, Digital Interactive Interface for Video and Audio (DIIVA), HDBASET, Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL), and THUNDERBOLT, and wireless technologies, such as Wireless Gigabit (WIGIG), Wireless Home Digital Interface (WHDI), WIRELESSHD, and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11n/ac are applied to various types of digital home audio/video devices (such as a high-definition/3D television set, a digital versatile disc (DVD)/Blu-ray player, a high-definition set top box, a projector, and a high-fidelity (Hi-Fi) stereo).
As a mobile device (such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer) becomes universally intelligent, the mobile device has gradually involved in an ecological environment of home network audio and video. Technologies, such as the Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) protocol, the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) protocol, the Intelligent Grouping and Resource Sharing (IGRS) protocol, AIRPLAY, MIRACAST (Wi-Fi display), and INTEL wireless display (WiDi), allow a mobile phone and a digital home audio/video device to share media data by means of Wi-Fi, or to share media data by means of BLUETOOTH. Though some digital home audio/video devices support technologies such as the MHL and the HDMI, cable plugging is not convenient enough for a user. Therefore, the user is more likely to interact with a digital home audio/video device by means of Wi-Fi or BLUETOOTH, and some adaptor devices appear in the market. A small Wi-Fi/BLUETOOTH to HDMI converter is a commonly used adaptor device. The converter receives audio and video content of a mobile phone by means of Wi-Fi, decodes the audio and video content, and outputs the audio and video content to a display device such as a television or a projector through the HDMI. In addition, some converters also support receiving, by means of BLUETOOTH, of a control signal from the mobile device and convert the control signal into an HDMI control signal, thereby implementing control of the display device, for example, program switching and volume adjustment.
However, there are some limitations on an adaptor device currently, which are mainly embodied as follows. There is only one HDMI interface, only one display device can be connected at a time, and if a user switches the display device, the user needs to remove an adaptor and insert the adaptor again.